


Transparent

by Kaddy16



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adventure, And other secret tags to be added later, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddy16/pseuds/Kaddy16
Summary: Audrey Pickett was just a normal teenage girl. She lived a dull life compared to the other teenagers, but that didn't matter to her. She had one true best friend in her life. Then everything changed, and her entire world opened up. She could literally go anywhere now, but the one place she wanted to be the most. With the one person she was always with in life. Maybe things would get better and she would unlock her full potential or at least get to bid them a proper farewell...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :) This is the first story I've written for AO3. I have a few Danny Phantom stories I have yet to finish on Fanfiction.net under the same username, but hopefully I can finish them one day. -.- Anyways, this is yet another story I've had brewing in my head and I thought to myself: Self, don't let this idea go away and disappear like all the other ideas in your head. XD I can see this adventure going on for a while and all the wacky shenanigans Peter and my OC could in to. I've seen all the Spider-man movies and most of the cartoons (my favorites being the 90's one, Unlimited, & Spectacular). I've read a Miles Morales comic, and the one where Dr. Octavius switches bodies with Peter (I haven't finished reading all the volumes though). Anyways, that's where all of my Spider-man lore & knowledge comes from. And I hope you enjoy this weird adventure! :3 Which won't really start for a few more chapters and I haven't started writing chapter 3 yet... :( 
> 
> P.S. The summary is pretty vague to avoid spoiling the main plot for now, since I want it to be a surprise. And it buys me time to come up with a better summary later. :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Pickett was just a normal teenage girl. She lived a dull life compared to the other teenagers, but that didn't matter to her. She had one true best friend in her life. Then everything changed, and her entire world opened up. She could literally go anywhere now, but the one place she wanted to be the most. With the one person she was always with in life. Maybe things would get better and she would unlock her full potential or at least get to bid them a proper farewell...

Audrey Pickett, that was my name.

At least I remember that much. Everything just seemed so jumbled. It was difficult to make sense of all that I could see. There were flashes of images, but they were so bright. I got a warm, comforting feeling from them though, so maybe I should feel content or happy?

But where am I? And what am I doing?

I think I'm outside, I can feel the sun's rays. It keeps me grounded.

"Audrey!" yelled a woman from beside me.

That voice, I recognize it. As I turn to my left, I immediately know why. She's my mother.

She's not your typical parent of of a teenage girl. Hell, she doesn't even fit the image of one. She has short blonde hair that barely goes past her ears, but ends in waves. Desperate, pale blue eyes stare back at me, and they're growing paler by the second. She's wearing a hot pink, short sleeved top that is low cut to show off her cleavage, and a pair of blue jeans. Her shoes are a simple pair of grey sneakers.

She's only 34, but she looks younger than that. Like she could be my older sister instead of my mother.

Time seems to go by in slow motion. I watch as my mother's hand reaches towards me and my long, wavy, dark brown hair that stops at my knees. And then I hear it.

A loud screeching sound coming fast towards us. I see a blue sports car which probably won't be able to stop in time, that is if the driver even plans to. Then I see it again. The flashes, or visions, but they're clearer now.

I see my mom cuddling next to me, reading me a bedtime story while I hold Snowfulupagus, my stuffed animal of a white elephant when I was 3 years old. I watch as my mother and I play dress up. We mix and match clothes until one of us can come up with the most ridiculous outfit. There was practically glitter, feathers, and make-up everywhere, but we didn't care and continued laughing anyways. In the summer, I would sneak up behind her and splash her with a bucket of water. This time, she was ready for me. She would chase me in the backyard with a watering hose until I admitted defeat. I was a very stubborn child to say the least, so it went on for hours until I did.

Then, when I was 10 years old, she taught me how to bake a pie. It came out a little lopsided and maybe a tad too crispy, but she was still willing to try it. She said even if it took a hundred tries, she knew I would get it.

My mother was always there for me. She comforted me when I needed it most. If I fell and scraped my knee she would give me a hug, patch me up, and place a slice of cherry pie in front of me. I confided in her when I was upset, and she always made me feel better.

She's my best friend, my only friend really, since I tend to be so shy around other people. I would do anything for my mother...even if...

I look towards my mother and offer her one last smile. Then with all of my strength, I push her towards the sidewalk and out of the street.

Time resumes.

The car hits me full on and continues down the road. There was a burst of pain and then...nothing. Like my whole body was going numb. I could hear the police sirens in the distance. Maybe that was why the driver was in such a hurry, he was in the middle of a police chase?

I felt my thoughts slowly drift away, but oddly... I wasn't scared. I accepted my fate. As long as my mother was alive, nothing else mattered.

"No, no, no, Audrey...!"

My mother lifted me into her arms. I tried to speak, but there was too much blood blocking my airways and pouring from my mouth.

"E-everything's going t-to be okay. L-listen to me Audrey, y-you're g-going to be f-fine."

Tears streamed down her face and unto me. It was a lie, and we both knew it.

"I....I-I'm....s-sorry." I say between coughing fits.

She leans closer to hear me better. I slowly place my hand on top of hers.

"B-bye...m-mom." It was a faint whisper, but she still somehow heard me.

"No, no. Audrey, look at me!"

My head rolled to the side, my hand dropped back towards the cold street, and me eyes grew blank as everything faded from view. My mother's cries were the last things I saw and heard. A lone tear traveled down my face. My mother would left in this world all alone. That was my last thought as my heart stopped beating and my skin grew colder.

And I didn't want that statement to be true.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the car accident/hit and run, Audrey wakes up to search for her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will give you a slightly better idea of how this story will proceed. :3

 After an unforeseeable amount of time went by, I woke up.

I don't know how, but... okay, I know 'how', if my transparent body is anything to go on. And at least I died in a decent outfit that's not covered in my blood, which is more than I can say for the ghosts on TV. I wore a black cardigan and a black and gold striped T-shirt underneath it. Or was it black and orange? Either way, the 'orange' has clearly faded over time into a more 'muddy' color. I also had on a black skirt that fanned out about halfway down my thighs.

I don't usually wear skirts, but my mom said I would like the feeling of wearing one. And as always, she was right. I did like the cool breeze that brushed passed me now and again. Which I won't be able to feel again anyways, since I'm a dead 14 year old ghost. Maybe I just shouldn't think about that part for now.

Anyways, to finish going through my current outfit that I'll be forced to wear for all eternity. 'Yay!' I have white socks that just barely reaches the top of my knees and a pair of black sneakers.

My mom always joked we were a sneakers only family. And she was kind of right, since we did own over 20 pairs of sneakers...each.

"Mom."

I do miss her. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Don't cry Audrey. Ghosts don't cry."

Can they even cry? Don't think about that, just push back the tears. I release a sigh to try to calm myself down. Maybe I should just check in on my mother and see how's see doing? That should put my mind at ease. I don't know about my soul though.

There were just so many things I've yet to experience in life. My cheeks grow red and my sinks into the gutter. I shake my head to make 'those' thoughts go away.

"B-besides that..."

No, what am I thinking? I don't regret sacrificing my life for my mother's. She's alive now because of that selfless decision.

"If I did nothing..."

Then we would both be dead. I never wanted to find out where that train of thought would lead me. I have to move forward. There's no going back. For starters, where am I?

I observed my surroundings. There was metal nearly everywhere I looked. And the place just seemed...cold. I also noticed some metal drawers in the back and metal tables near me. One of the tables had a white sheet over it. There was a silhouette of something underneath it. I moved closer to get a better look.

As I got closer, I realized it was a person. My eyes roamed over their body starting from the feet. Everything was covered except for the head and shoulders. Long waves of brown hair laid flat on the table. Pale skin stared back at me. Dry lips left me speechless as I recognized the girl in front of me. It was my _body_.

It seemed so surreal, like staring into a mirror. If my mirror image was cold, lifeless, and decomposing. Eww. How long have I been out? Maybe the trauma of getting hit by a car and my soul separating from my body delayed the ghost transformation process by at least a few days judging by the condition of my corpse. Or maybe it is normal for people to take this long to become ghosts. At least I can't smell anything as a ghost. That has to be a plus right?

Especially since I'm in a morgue with even more dead bodies locked away in the back. "What am I doing?" I shouldn't waste anymore time just standing here. Or floating? I quickly look down. Nope, I'm still standing.

"Mom's probably a wreck by now."

The guilt begins to ebb away at me. Since my body's still in the morgue, odds are my funeral hasn't happened yet. Or maybe the cops haven't caught the driver. Otherwise, my body would be six feet underground. Possibly with my ghost waking up in a coffin next to my dead body. I would be scarred for eternity, but at least I could pretend to relive a scene from Kill Bill. It probably wouldn't be worth it though. If I could still sleep, I would never stop having nightmares about that.

"Audrey, focus."

Your mother is probably at home, feeling alone, and crying a river of tears after the death of her only child. When I do get home, how am I going to console her? She can't hear me or see me. I've never seen a ghost just walking down the street and saying hello to me either. Hopefully, my mother is actually doing better than I'm imagining.

Well, I won't know for sure until I actually go to her and see for myself. I take one step forward and immediately regret that decision. I sink through the floor faster than a rock in quicksand. I scream as I fall through the multiple floors of the building. And I now know that my fear of heights still clings to me even in death. Kind of ironic huh? Now that I know the fall won't kill me.

As I continue through the floors (how many floors does this building even have?!) I notice some of the lights flickering as I make my descent to my doom. And... wait, is that another ghost?

The tall male ghost looks directly at me and doesn't even move an inch to try to help me. That jerk! I contain the urge to flip him off on my way down. You know what? Screw it! I'm already dead, and it's not like a ghost can perform an exorcism on me. I lift my hand over my head and raise my middle finger towards him just before I phase completely through yet another floor. It actually made me feel better too.

Now, if I just concentrate, I should be able to slow down. Hopefully. As I close my eyes and picture myself slowing down and walking on solid ground. Then I opened my eyes.

"It worked!" I yelled as I jumped into the air.

But now...I was in the sewers, with a bunch of rats scurrying past me. My one second of happiness quickly deflated as I shuddered at that thought.

Look on the bright side Audrey, at least you didn't stop at the center of the earth or something.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I kept falling through the earth, if I would eventually reach space?"

I could explore all of space and encounter new species. Or become terrified of the creatures I did find and lose my way back to earth. Being trapped in space for all of eternity didn't sound too appealing. Yeah, it's not worth the risk.

I walked further down the sewers until I reached a tunnel that branched off to the right. I didn't want to risk the chance of running into the ghost I flipped off earlier by going back to the morgue to reach the surface.

Then I walked down the path for a few minutes. I stopped walking. I tried to fly straight up...it didn't work.

"Why is falling so much easier than flying?"

After what seemed like hours of trying and failing, but was actually probably around 10 minutes of me being stubborn. I managed to do it. And I somehow reached the surface too.

The street signs looked familiar, so I guess I should count that as a blessing. I knew where I was and planned to take a route home to finally see my mother.

My in pain and depressed mother who is slowly wasting away after losing me. And I can do nothing to comfort her or even say goodbye. All I can do is sit there and watch her suffer. Can ghosts even sit down? I guess I'll just stand or float then. If I ever learn how to anyways.

As I make my way through town, the sky grows darker. By the time I reach my neighborhood, the street lights are already on. As I arrive to my house, the first thing I notice is the lights are still on. The electricity bill will be pretty high, but she's probably not worried about that right now.

"It's now or never." I whisper.

I strengthen my resolve and walk through the front door. I check the living room and the kitchen first for my mother. Then the whole first floor. She's not there. I gaze at the staircase. I haven't tried walking up a full staircase yet in this form.

While hoping I don't phase through them and end up in the sewers again, I take the first step. I'm not in the sewers, that's good. I take another step and then another until I reach the top. I'm tempted to go to my bedroom first. Maybe mom is in there? But why would she torture herself by going in there?

I decide to check her bedroom first instead. And I was right. She was there, lying in her bed in the fetal position, and clutching something close to her chest in a vice grip. It's very dark in the bedroom, it's shrouded in shadows.

The only light source streams in from a window across the room. The full moon shines brightly down on my mother.

As I make my way closer to her, I notice she's sleeping and the tear stains on her cheeks. I also get a clear view of what she's clinging to so desperately.

It's Snowfulupagus, my white stuffed animal of an elephant that I had since I was 3 years old. I didn't know if I was about to laugh or cry. Maybe a little of both? The one thing my mother chooses for comfort after her daughter's death is a stuffed animal with a ridiculous name.

A sad smile spreads across my face as I watch her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have finished reading this chapter (hopefully) I will explain the writing style for this. Since I seem to jump from one thought to the next very quickly. XD This is my first story where I based an OC on my personality basically and thought process. My mind is always a jumble of thoughts and I tend to forget what I was thinking about 5 seconds ago frequently, but then suddenly my train of thought reemerges out of nowhere. I hope you will enjoy this story nonetheless though. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think so far, or suggestions of what you would like to see. :D I have a basic map for my plot, but literally anything can happen in this story as you'll beginning to see in Chapter 2. ;)


End file.
